What life is really like!
by Miss I Love Morganville
Summary: Claire and Shane moments and some Eve and MItcheal to. What is life like in glass house really like. Bad summary read and review please
1. Hurry!

Claire's Pov 

I was at the lab trying one of Myrnins crazy experiments, again. He would not tell me what it was for but like always I let it go, for now anyway. He is always doing crazy experiments for fun, he says. Does he actually know what fun is? I guess not.

"Are you going to tell me what this experiment is for?" I asked. "No now get to work!" said Myrnin. "Myrnin what is this for tell me please?" I asked again hoping he would say yes. "NO child you can't know Amelie's orders" said Myrnin getting annoyed. "Please I am the one doing the experiment I have the right to know." I said getting angry that he would not tell me. "NO YOU WORK FOR ME I OWN YOU AND I AM TELLING YOU THAT YOU CANT KNOW!" Myrnin with an angry loud voice with red flashing eyes staring at her pulse on her neck. "Myrnin calm down I am sorry I will go and get you some blood" I said while walking to the cooler. "Get me O positive and leave don't come back till I contact you!" said Myrnin eying the four blood bags in her hands. "I will leave them here see you soon" I said while placing the four blood bags on the work space in front of him and walking up the steps and opening a portal to the Glass House.

When I stepped into the glass house I smelled chill. I knew who made it so made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I found Shane sitting and waiting for the chill to finish cooking. While he was waiting he was trying to read her calculus 11 book that was easy for me but was something from a different planet for Shane you could tell by the look of confusion on his face trying to get some sense from it. He still had not noticed that I was home yet so I sat down and watched him and thought about how lucky I was to have him as my boyfriend. When Shane was about to turn the page he realised someone was in the room and turned around to find me on the floor watching him.

"Hey I didn't know you where home how long have you been their watching me?" Shane asked getting up and pulling me up so I was standing. "Not long Myrnin let me go early because he went a bit mad but I don't mind I get see you sooner" I said while smelling the chilli. "Good because I want to take you out on a date tonight is that ok?" Shane asked and kissed me on the lips and pulling away smiling like a little boy at Christmas. "I would love to, and you taste good oh shit did I say that out loud?" I said turning bright red. "Good I am happy you will come and thanks it is the chilli and yes to answer your last question yes you did say that out loud but I don't care I find it kind of sexy" Shane said kissing her quick and pulling the chilli of the heat and turning the hob off and dishing him and me a bowl of chilli.

Shane handed me a bowl of chilli and we made our way to the living room for lunch. I was thinking that I should text Eve to help me get ready for mine and Shane's date. What should I wear? What should I do with my hair? Should I wear the underwear Eve got me for my 18th Birthday? I will just ask Eve when she gets here I guess. I pull out my phone and text Eve *Eve, Get home soon going on date and need you ASAP Claire xx * Shane turned the television on and started eating his chilli. I curled up close to him and started to eat mine to. When we were finished I washed up while he played Zombie kill 4. When I went and sat down next to him I asked him "what time are you taking me out?" "How about eight thirty?" Shane asked "perfect see you then got to get ready" Claire said while getting up from the sofa and pecking Shane lips and going upstairs to wait for Eve to arrive, she said she would be here soon.

As soon as I got upstairs I heard eve's heavy feet pounding up the stairs and running my way. Eve burst through the room panicking, whispering "we don't have long". "We have 7 hours it will be alright Eve calm down." I said "7 hours that's how long it will take just to do your hair" said eve running into her room and coming back with 50 different short dresses. After 2 hours of trying on dresses we found a red tight short dress it reached 1/3 way up my thigh. The red complemented my hair and it was tight so showed off all my curves. After enough 3 hours Eve finial finished my hair she put them in lose curls and add extensions so my hair reached my ass. She also dyed my hair light brown I loved it. "Thank you!" I said while hugging her. "Don't thank me yet I have not finished my master piece yet." After enough 2 hours eve had finished everything just in time she did my eyes in a smoky eye effect and mad e me wear red 6ich heels that went with my dress.

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked hot. "Thank you I love you so much you are the bestiest friend anybody could ever wish for!" I said staring at myself in the mirror shocked at how hot I looked even hotter than Monica if I must say myself. "It's ok love you to, you look so hot." Eve said jumping up and down. "Thanks do you think Shane will like it?" I asked getting worried. "he is going want to ditch dinner and take you strait to bed" eve said " thanks well better go its half eight see you later" I said then hugged her and walked down the stairs to find Shane at the bottom looking hot in his suit.

This is the first chapter please review. Please don't be mean I am just starting to get use to this writing stuff. Please do review though if you want me to update. Hope you enjoyed it I spent ages on it. Mollie xx


	2. What do you say?

Sorry I took so long to update I was busy! Please read and comment

Best wishes Mollie x

Shane's Pov

I was getting so nervous waiting for Claire to come down the stairs. I have been waiting for us to go on a date for ages but with everything going on we have had no time. I don't understand why I am feeling like this I mean I love Claire and she loves me, well she says that anyway. I have been on hundreds of dates why I am so nervous I never feel like this. My thoughts where interrupted by the sound on feet coming down the stairs.

Claire was walking down the stairs. God she looked hot I thought I mean hot like hotter than Monica hot. She was wearing a really short tight red dress that reached the about 1/3 way up her thigh. Her hair was light brown and really long and made her look even hotter. Her eyes looked smoking I don't know what she did but she looked good. I did to remember to thank eve for making her wear this I mean she always look hot but damn she has a good body.

"You look gorgeous!" I said while she walked to the bottom of the steps. "You look very handsome!" Claire said while kissing my cheek. "Come on my lady let me take you to our meal tonight" I said while offering my arm to her which she accepts with no effort. "You know I am very lucky to have you as my boyfriend you know" Claire said while we walked to the car because it was not dark yet thank god.

"No I am the lucky one I have a beautiful, caring, brave and lovable girlfriend that I love to bits!" I said looking her in the eye and then opening her door and then climbing in the driver seat and setting off to the restaurant.

When we got to the restaurant we Sat down I started to get sweating hands like sweat dripping of them. She sat opposite me staring in my eyes which made me get even more nervous.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked "Shane what's going on you taken me to a posh restaurant which you clearly can't afford what's going on? You know you can tell me!" Claire said taking my hand under the table a placing it on the table and making sure are fingers were intertwined.

"Well last week when you went to work… so one came round and something happened!" I said looking at the table. "You cheated on me didn't you? You cheated on me with that bitch Monica!" Claire said getting angry and pulling her hand away from me.

"NO of course I didn't I would never cheat I love you Claire! Why would you say that?" I asked sounding shocked. "Oh thank god. I love you to I don't know why I just thought it doesn't matter so who can round?" Claire said while placing her hands with mine again.

"Your dad came round and gave me permission for this!" I said while getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring!

"Claire Danvers will you marry me?" I asked waiting for her to reply.


	3. Yes do tell me Claire !

Claire Pov 

Did he just ask me the question I have been waiting for years now? We have been through so much like Bishop, draug and the town being taken over by humans (sorry if you have not read the new book spoiler!) we have been together for 3 years now. I never thought this day would ever come but it has and I don't feel happy, what wrong with me? I know I love Shane and I know he loves me so why can't I say yes? What wrong with me I want to marry him and I want to say yes but something is stopping me! Is it what I and Amelie talked about last week? I need to say no but I can't because I put him through this and when he did find out he would stop the wedding because of a stupid promise.

Shane sat their looking embarrassed waiting for me to reply. I can't put him through this I thought I have to say no but I can't just explain it to him he will understand. What the hell of course he won't he is Shane he will kill me when he finds out.

"YES!" I say while Shane smiles places the ring on my left 4th finger and then kissing me with so much love I forgot why I feel so bad and mean. "Thank god at one point I thought you would have said no" Shane says kissing me one more time and talking our seats to start eating our meal.

Just act normal like nothing is wrong I thought to myself while I ate my steak. When we were finished we got in the car and drove home.

When we got out of the car Shane picked me up bridal style and carried me up the steps to the glass house. When we open the door Eve and Michael where sitting on the couch talking as soon as they heard me and Shane coming Eve stood up and rushed to me.

"Did you say yes?" Eve asked. "Of course I did I am so happy" I said trying to sound happy and putting on a fake smile. "Any way me and Claire are going to sleep we got to go and ask Amelie about us all going away next week remember? and the appointment in a 10 so we got to wake up earlier." Shane said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to my room. "Ok night guys!" Eve and Michael said.

When we got to my room we sat on the bed and I started to get changed into my PJ's. "You know I love you and I am so happy that you said yes!" Shane said taking me in his arms and kissing my neck. "I am so happy you asked me to marry you and I love you to!" I said kissing him. You know what happens next …

When I woke up I felt strong arms around me and I knew it was Shane. I love it when he is asleep and I can smell his spicy colon and I love the way we breathe in time and then way his breathe warms the back of my neck.

I am really happy that I get to marry him but I feel I am cheating on him with Morganville. I can't wait to walk down the church and say our vows and I can finialy be Claire Collins. Shanes breathing changed so I knew that meant he was waking up.

"Morning babe!" Shane said kissing me. "Morning to you to" I said. "What the time babe? "Shane asked. "Not sure let me have a look... Shit its 9:50! We have ten minutes we need to go now!" I said while jumping up and getting dressed.

When we had finished getting ready we went through the portal to Amelie's office.

"Hello Child!" Amelie cold voice said. She was sitting at her desk waiting for us. "Sorry we were la…" Claire was saying but got interrupted my Amelie's voice. "Leave it I don't care!" Amelie said looking me in the eye.

"So can we go on holiday next week then?" Shane asked. "You, Eve and Michael may go but Claire must say" Amelie said. "Why can't I go?" I asked trying to make it look like I did not know. She did not help. "You know why child now Collins do you want to go still?" Amelie asked Shane.

"I will not go unless Claire goes so I guess not, why can't Claire come?" Shane asked looking at me. "She has promised me something,tell him Claire!" Amelie said. "Yes do tell me Claire!" Shane said looking at me with an upset face.

"I Promised Amelie I would ….

What do you think so far? Cliff-hanger Mwahhhh!


	4. Every is turning

I hope you guys like my story so far. What do you think? Should I carry this on? Hope you guys like it because it would mean the world to me! Mollie xx

_I promised Amelie I would…. Claire said_

Shane's Pov

What is that hiding from me? I have noticed it over the few days. I saw her trying to hind it when I asked her to marry me. I have just let go off it and let it blow off my shoulders but I have had enough I need to know now. We are going to get married so there should be no secrets between us too.

"I promised Amelie that I would turn into a Vampire after we got married had three children and when Amelie dies I must become the founder of Morganville." Claire said while looking me in the eyes trying to show love but I couldn't believe what she was saying. She has ruined our chances of getting out of Morganville and having a normal life with child's who have not got to grow up with the problems that we have had to face through our life's and what I have had to do to face the vampires in my child hood.

"Why would you do this Claire how are we going to leave now you have ruined our chances and you know I can't be with you if you turned into a vampire you know I hate them. You will be a killer." I said looking at her with pleading.

"She cannot change her mind child, she has promised by blood so there is no way out of this. If she does not do this she will die and so will you and your friends!" Said Amelie looking at me with her ice cold eyes.

"I am so sorry Shane I did not want you to die because I love you so much, I would do anything for you and this was the only way I could save you" Claire looking at me with tears in her eyes. I did not know that she was made to promise this Amelie is cruel I can't punish Claire for something she did not do.

"I am so sorry I thought you wanted to become a vampire and the next founder I didn't realise she made you, will you forgive me and still marry me? I love you so much" I said taking her hand hoping she would say yes. "I did not make her I gave her a choice and she choice the right one." Amelie said.

"Whatever and Shane I do forgive you I understand you were just shocked and I love you too!" Claire said to me and planting a kiss on my lips. God she tasted good I thought to myself and turned to look at Amelie. "When Claire is turned I want to be turned to." I said looking at Amelie with stern eyes.

Yes child if this is what you want then I will turn both of you, now leave children I have more important thing to do then quarrel over this.

When me and Claire I could feel her hard eyes fixed on me. She is going to be annoyed I can just see it now. "Why did you do that you idiotic dick" Claire asked while smacking my arm. "I did it because I am not having my soon to be wife turn into a vampire and me be the only human left not including soon to be kids, we all now eve is going to turn soon. I want to be a vampire if you are going to as well and anyway I can help you rule when she dies!" I said laughing.

"Yer right you wish you will not be ruling at all, I love you, you know that right!" Claire said kissing me and going through the portal to the glass house.

Sorry it iis so sort i just had some free time so i thought i would write some. Hope you liked it next chapter so eve and micheal drama! what do you think? Mollie xx


	5. What crawled up her bum and died?

Sorry I have not updated for like… ever. I have just been so busy I have not had enough time but it is now the holidays so I have had a bit of time. Hope you enjoy. Mollie xx

When Shane and I crossed the glass house barrier I felt at home. Shane did what he always does grabs the PlayStation remote and lays on the couch while as always I make tea so no one gets poisoned.

While I was just about to put the meat in the pan for the tacos I heard the front door go and heavy shoes bang against the hall floor, it was Eve. Thank god I thought to myself as Eve came through the kitchen door, someone to help me. "Hey" I said hoping she would ask if I wanted help but instead she walk strait to the fridge got a can of coke and walked out of the kitchen without a word. "What crawled up her ass and died?" I heard Shane whisper in my ear. "YOU BASTERD!" I said while I jumped of shock and threw the pan holding the meat for the tacos. The meat ended up landing all over me and Shane. We found this so funny we burst of laughing and falling on the floor rolling around in the meat.

"Why the hell did you scare me now I have not order pizza?" I said getting up from the floor. "Sorry I just had to whisper it because I don't want that moody mare eating me" Shane said getting up and cuddling me and placing little kisses down my neck which sent chills down my spine. "Go clean up the mess" I said trying to pull away but failing. "No I am busy having fun right now it can wait" Shane said in a deep husky voice which got me all warm inside. "Go and clean up first and then you can have fun" I said trying to sound as serious as I could. "OK but you better keep your promises Danvers otherwise there will be trouble." Shane said giving me one of his sexy smiles.

I order pizza and I went upstairs to find Eve sobbing on the floor. I walked in and shut the door behind me and got on the floor next to her and gave her one of my best friend hugs. "What's wrong?" I asked quite scared because Eve looked heart broken. "Something … bad … has…happened…and…Michael…is…going…to…hate…me" Eve said in-between sobs. "What happened?" I asked wiping her tears away and hearing the door go down stairs and light but fast foot prints come up the stairs and head our way. I knew it was Michael he must have heard eves sobs. God here comes drama I thought.

"Tell…him…to…go…away…please?" Eve said still sobbing. " Sure" I said while I went to the door and opened it to find a worried Michael trying to get it but Eve door was vampire proof he tried to get in while I opened it but I managed to get out and shut it quick enough.

Sorry it is so short I promise I will update soon and it will be a long chapter. Mollie xx


	6. Cheating or luck?

Eve's Pov 

I watched Claire walk out my room. I could hear Michael and Claire whispering fiercely. I don't want to talk to Michael right now I can't explain to him, what I have done to our lives. In the end I stopped crying and pulled myself together. Ten minutes after Claire left she returns looking a bit shocked.

"He is gone" Claire said locking my door and sitting down on the floor next to me like before." Thank you; you are the bestiest friend ever." I said giving her a hug. "I know, so are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Claire asked staring me in the eyes which made me feel slightly pressured but I guess she just wanted to know. "I have done something that is going to ruin our lives and Michael's life" I said nearly bursting out crying again but I stopped myself. "What have you done honey?" Claire asked pulling me in for a Claire bear hug. "I went to Amelie the other day to ask if I can be turned and she said yes!" I said not telling her everything yet. " That's great so that means that all of us will me Vampires because in a couple of years me and Shane will be turned, and if you get turned that means no humans will be around except my children because you can't have any, but mine will be turned when they are 18." Claire said sounding excited. " Yes but not just that but while I was talking to Amelie she said congratulations and I had no clue what she was on about until, she told me that I am pregnant …" I was saying but I was interrupted my a crash. The crash came from my wall and I found Michael in my room with red eyes looking very angry.

Michael's Pov

I was listing to Eve's and Claire's convocation even though I promised I wouldn't. I just needed to know what wrong with my wife. Is it that wrong? While I was listening I heard the words pregnant. She cheated how could she I thought she loved me. I was happy she is getting turned but why the fuck did she cheat on me.

My vampire instincts to over and I felt my eyes change colour and next I knew I was in Eve's room scaring the shit out of the girls. "YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I said lowing my fangs to they were on view. "No of course I didn't" Eve said taking my hand in hers and burst out crying. I hate it when she cries it makes me want to cuddle her like a baby. "How come you pregnant then if you didn't cheat I can't have children and you know that" I said sounding confused in the corner of my eye I can see Shane staring at the big hole that connects my room and Eve's. I saw Claire unlock the door and get Shane and go down stairs.

"I don't know how it happened but I asked Amelie if it was your child because I don't know who else it might have been and she said that it is yours and that this is a rare case and that you should all be happy!" Eve said wiping her tears away. "We are having a child; Thank god I thought you had cheated on me with some dude. I love you so much, I never thought I would have a child" I said taking her in my arms and kissing her. (I let you imagine what happened next)

Shane's Pov 

*bang* "keep it down up their!" I said while I and Claire sat on the sofa eating the left over pizza. "Think they have made up" Claire said while she cuddled up to me. "So do I" I said * Bang* "ARRRRRRRR! How come every time I let you chose a movie you always chose the scary ones that make me jump?" Claire asked. "Because then you get scared and come and hide on my chest" I said laughing. "Meany!" Claire said. "What did you say?" I asked sounding hurt on purpose. "Meany" Claire said repeating what she said before. "Right that's it you are getting it" I said getting her off me and tickling her so much I thought she was going to die. "Sssstttttoooooppppp!" Claire said while I tickled her.

In the end she gave in and apologised and we carried on watching the movie and half way through I found out she fell asleep on me. God I can't wait to marry her. In the end I left the movie playing and I ended up falling asleep.

Btw this is to Adorable Goth Chick I understand what you mean. I am sorry. Later on you will find soemthing else that connects Amelie and Claire. So in some way she did help create it. So I should hav but ruler or head in command. I was just stupid and forgot.

I hope you guys like it so far. I will update soon. Comment, follow! Mollie xx


End file.
